


Stallion

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [37]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Battle Horse, Confessions, Horseback Riding, Light Canon Divergence, M/M, Season 2 Episode 11 – Downgraded, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: A slight change to the scene where Steve rides a horse into battle.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923619
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: AA Stony Server Bingo, Comfortember 2020





	Stallion

**Author's Note:**

> For the Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo; Steve Card prompt [“IMAGE: Steve on a Horse”](https://i.imgur.com/la8hFeW.png) [A4]
> 
> And for day 09 of [Comfortember](https://comfortember.tumblr.com/post/628381629921017856/comfortember). Prompt: Confessions

Tony ran through the crowd, half of the runestone in his hand, doing his best to dodge the screaming people around him. Hulk laughs in the distance, jumping on one of those creatures’ heads, the sight bringing Tony to a stop. The hulk seems to barely be having an effect on these creature.

He turns at the sound of hooves beating down on the asphalt.

Steve barrels down the street astride a huge white horse, stopping a short few feet in front of him.

“Of course you know how to ride a horse” Tony says, barely hold back from throwing his hands up in the air and walking away. He was so done with today.

“I didn’t spend a month training with the cavalry for nothing” Steve pulls the rains closer to his chest, flashing Tony a proud smile.

Tony decides to compartmentalise that for later. He holds up the artefact for Steve to see. “Looks like Falcon and Hawkeye broke a runestone from Asgard” Tony says. He throws the stone over to Steve. “I’m guessing it switched them with these Nixes from Vanaheim. Can you pony express this thing?”

“Snowball isn’t a pony. He’s a stallion.” Steve says, turning the horse around and smirking over his shoulder.

“Between the two, I recon Steve’s more the stallion.” He mutters under his breath.

Steve stops and turns around “What’s that, Tony?”

Tony hadn’t intended Steve to hear that, he didn’t think he would over all the chaos around them. “Just a joke, Steve, you better get going”

“You’re better at jokes. That didn’t sound like a joke either. You think I’m a stallion?”

“Look, I really don’t think this matters”

“I think it does”

“Well, agree to disagree”

“I think you’re attractive too”

“What?”

“We’ll talk later.”

“Okay. Later.” Tony smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
